


Kinky Bots Doing Kinky Things IV

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers IDW Comics
Genre: Discipline, Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short smutty scenes from assorted couples, set in the IDW Comics 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Bots Doing Kinky Things IV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> disclaimer: I am not even close to being up to date on IDW canon, so my characterizations may be way off for current events. I'm using what I know and implementing the most useful skill I brought out of high school: bullshitting til it sounds goods.
> 
> disclaimer II: if my characterization seems like I ganked it from one of your stories, I might have and i apologize profusely for it. I read quite a bit of IDW-set fic, and without canon immersion to keep me honest, I'm known to slip.

"You can't punish me!" Rodimus snapped, defiant in the face face of Ultra Magnus' clear displeasure with his actions. "I'm the captain!"

"Oh, can't I?" The blue and white mech's expression turned stormy.

The red and yellow mech had a moment to regret his flip words before the larger mech grabbed him by the arm and tugged Rodimus toward him. The captain squeaked as he was spun so that he was facing the wall to Magnus' right and then pulled down across the bigger mech's lap.

 _How_ did the big bot move so fast?

Ultra Magnus laid one arm across Rodimus' back, holding him down firmly. He swung the other so that his hand connected against the smaller mech's aft in a resounding slap that stung all the way into his support struts.

Rodiums howled. "What the frag?!"

"I," Magnus swatted him again, "Am disciplining you."

A third smack across his aft had Rodimus whimpering and squirming to get away. "Okay, you've made your point. Let me up before someone sees us."

"Not until," A fourth swat, "I have finished."

"No really, I get it." The smaller bot increased his efforts to get away, but the large mech had him pinned down too well. "I was bad and I'll never, ever do it again. Let go, please?"

The blue and white mech did not reply. He administered a fifth swat, placed a bit lower than the others. Rodimus felt his systems beginning to warm up at the treatment. He cried out, partly in despair and partly in arousal at the sixth swat.

On the seventh strike, Rodimus felt his cooling fans kick on. The eighth brought a rush of lubricant into his valve. The spanking was a little kinky, but having Ultra Magnus assert himself like this was turning the captain on like nothing had in a long time.

The blue and white mech spanked him a ninth time, then removed his hand from the smaller mech's aft. "What have you learned, Rodimus?"

"To leave the stupid slag that gets you killed to other bots?" Rodimus replied, hoping it would be enough to get Magnus to finally let him go so that he could retreat to his quarters, overload himself and then pretend that this whole humiliating scene had never happend--and that Magnus wasn't turning his engine over in ways he'd never really contemplated before.

"And?" That heavy arm did not move from the red and yellow mech's back.

"That you're way kinkier than I gave you credit for." Rodimus' head clanked into Magnus' thigh as he realized what he'd said.

"So are you," Ultra Magnus replied. 

Rodimus moaned and overloaded as the large mech delivered a tenth, completely unexpected swat, right over his interface panel.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gods, I hope that came out better than I'm afraid it did.


End file.
